omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Genie (Monster Girl Encyclopedia)
Character Synopsis Genies 'are spirits that dwell within sacred treasures called "magic lamps". It is supposed that they were formerly created at the hands of the sun god, and given to the desert kings. They normally sleep in their lamps, but when a human man rubs the lamp, they appear along with smoke. They are said to be able to grant the wishes of the one who summons them with magical power that can even be said to be almighty. These beings were originally formed from the sun god's mana. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 7-B, likely higher Verse: 'Monster Girl Encyclopedia '''Name: '''Genie '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Genie, Elemental Spirit (persumbly of Sand), Monster Girl '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Wish Granting (Genie‘s powers revolve around grantong the wishes of whoever requests use of their power. It‘s noted they aren’t reliant on someone in other to use their powers), Mind Manipulation (Can twist of summoners mind to make them have an unending desire for Genie), Power Bestowal (Can grant powers to mortals including Immortality and Infinite Power), Absorption (Passively absorbs mana from her surroundings in other to empower herself), Magic, Reality Warping (Can rearrange entire settings just to meet the wishes of summoners), Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal (Genie exists as a Elemental Spirit, manifestations of the very world itself. Genie represents the very sand that blows across the world, in addition to becoming pure smoke, casting off their physical state of existence), Life-Force Absorption (Can sap the essence of an opponet and feed themselves through said methods), Creation (Monsters are capable of creating demon worlds, however unlike the Lilims, their size are limited), Immortality (Type 1 & 8; Reliant on the existence of Sand, as her and Sand are one in the same. Also reliant on the existence of her Lamp), Biological Manipulation (Can decided the genes and biological traits a monster girl has upon birth). Their control over the system of magic grants them Powers such as Necromancy, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Power Nullification and many others *Resistant to Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation & Morality Manipulation (Can resist charm spells and being converted into a slave) 'Destructive Ability: City Level '''(Equal to her elemental counterparts, who can produce this level of kinetic energy just from merely controlling their respective element. Her powers Can alter landscapes such as desserts, which would qualify for this level), likely '''higher (It’s possible Genie could grant any kind of wish, including infinite power. It’s also stated that her power is “almighty“ and ”Divine”, something even The Lilim and Succubi weren’t described as) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Should be no slower than Raiju, who can move as and at the speed of lightning). '''Nigh-Omnipresent '''when in immaterial form (Comparable to other Elemental Spirits, who exist across the entire world as spirits linked to their aspect, with Genie's persumbly being Sand) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: City Class '(Elementals produce this level of energy as a result of manipulating their elements. Can warp entire desserts just to suit the wishes of their summoner) 'Durability: City Class. harder to kill due to being reliant on their lamps and the very sand that sits in desserts Stamina: Varies. 'Lilims like most Monster Girls rely on the amount of essence they have at the moment 'Range: Planetary '(While never directly shown, Genie should have planetary scale powers comparable to her companions) 'Intelligence: Very High Weaknesses: '''Her powers are notably weaker if she isn't summoned by a user. While this is broken when she is freed, her powers then become focused on herself Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Her Lamp (Which is merely an extension of herself) '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Wish Granting: '''Genie can grant wishes of others or oneself, manifesting the desires of others and themselves into reality and make their wildest dreams come true. * '''Charm Magic: Genie posses highly powerful charm magic. Even without using any magic or powers at all, she can forces men to succumb to her breathtaking beauty. Seems like this is an effect of her beauty and not a direct mind attack, so it possibly wouldn't be blocked by usual mind-protection. If her naturals charms aren't good enough, she can uses magic to passively increase her charm or outright mind control someone with them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Books Category:Monsters Category:Genies Category:Monster Girls Category:Female Characters Category:Spirits Category:Master Manipulators Category:Monster Girl Encloypedia Category:Wish Granters Category:Mind Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Absorbers Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Immortals Category:Necromancers Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Wind Users Category:Water Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Ice Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Life-Force Users Category:Creation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Void Users Category:Tier 7